


After the Battle

by Talia_Nightray



Category: The Hobbit, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Dale - Freeform, F/M, Post BotFA, a little kiss, some fluff if you want
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talia_Nightray/pseuds/Talia_Nightray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il prompt è: "Immagina di curare le ferite di Bard dopo la Battaglia delle Cinque Armate". Tutto è nato da lì ;)<br/>Non ho mai scritto una Character x Reader fin'ora, quindi per favore, se c'è qualcosa che non va ditemelo (e non sono neanche troppo brava a scrivere in seconda persona xD c'è una prima volta per tutto).<br/><i>[Bard/Reader]</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Battle

**Author's Note:**

> [BardxReader]  
> Note: Avevo bisogno di scrivere qualcosa su Bard, semplicemnte xD Come ho scritto nella descrizione, non ho mai scritto una CrxReader quindi se fa schifo ditemelo, per favore. Se avete consigli li accetto volentierissimo (anche perchè in italiano non ne ho viste molte di questo genere, ma magari mi sbaglio). Mi pento ogni giorno di non saper scrivere in inglese, porcaccia la miseria! >O

  
 

La battaglia era finalmente finita.  
Dopo la devastazione lanciata da Smaug, quella battaglia era stata l'ultimo ostacolo da superare per poter anche solo sperare di vivere una vita tranquilla. Tu non hai mai tenuto più di un coltello in mano; non avresti mai saputo da dove iniziare con una spada, quindi tutto quello che puoi fare è occuparti dei feriti; e dopo la battaglia sono molti: elfi, nani, uomini. Tutti erano uniti sotto la stessa bandiera per combattere contro un esercito di mostri. Certo, ci è voluto un po' per convincere tutti a lottare insieme, ma alla fine qualcosa di buono è successo.  
Dopo la morte di Thorin e dei suoi nipoti, i suoi compagni si sono chiusi in un comprensibile silenzio: con loro si estingueva il sangue dei Durin, il lignaggio reale dei nani, da quanto avevi capito. Ora quello che dovevano fare era rimettersi in piedi e trovare qualcuno tra di loro che fosse in grado di prendere il posto di un grande condottiero, come lo era stato Thorin Scudo di Quercia. Li senti che parlottano tra loro sottovoce, fuori dalle tende dell'accampamento, ma non parlano di queste cose con te. Tu li curi e loro ti ringraziano. Cerchi di fare loro il meno male possibile quando gli cuci le ferite e ci passi sopra gli impiastri curativi: di dolore ne hanno già sopportato abbastanza.  
Gli elfi sono i più veloci; e un po' li invidi. Loro hanno conoscenze in campo di erbe mediche che vogliono tenere segrete, solo a te e a qualche altra donna hanno svelato qualche segreto, per aiutare a curare più in fretta i feriti.  
Non hai idea di quanti ne sono passati fin'ora nella tua tenda solo in quel giorno, venti, trenta. Per lo più ferite non profonde, perchè di quelle davvero gravi se ne occupavano gli elfi.  
E' ormai sera e tu sei esausta, quando la tenda d'entrata si scosta per lasciar passare qualcun altro.  
-Posso?-  
-Oh...si. Accomodati, un secondo.-  
Sei girata e non lo puoi vedere. Ma senti i suoi passi che si avvicinando al tavolaccio di legno sul quale fai accomodare i tuoi pazienti. Ormai ci hai fatto l'orecchio, dopo tutto quel lavoro, e puoi tranquillamente distinguere il passo di un uomo, prima che questo raggiunga finalmente il tavolo e ci si sieda sopra.  
Decidi di aggiungere ancora un po' di Foglia di Re nell'impasto che stai preparando, poi finalmente ti giri per ritrovarti davanti...  
-..Bard.-  
Lui alza un sopracciglio, incuriosito:  
-Ci conosciamo?-  
Lo studi per un istante: ha una spalla ferita, sanguinante; un polso gonfio e numerosi piccoli tagli sul viso. E questo è solo quello che puoi vedere di primo acchito:  
-No. Scusa. Io ti conosco. Tutti ti conoscono.-  
Lui assottiglia per un istante gli occhi e ti guarda. Ti senti studiata e un po', forse, arrossisci.  
-Io mi ricordo di te.-  
-Come?-  
-Tu lavoravi dall'erborista. Una volta hai curato Tilda dalla tosse.- Sorride, e sembra che tutto il sole della Terra di Mezzo risplenda sul suo volto: -Ti ringrazio.-  
-No ma...non era niente.- Sorridi e ti avvicini a lui, per controllare le sue ferite.  
A differenza di tutti quelli che sono passati sul tuo tavolo fino a quel momento, Bard sembra essere il più calmo. Ognuno degli altri aveva come un'ombra nera che lo avvolgeva, in un modo o nell'altro. Nessuno di loro ti aveva parlato per più di tre minuti, se non per dirti dove provava dolore o come avrebbe fatto a curare le sue ferite nel tempo. Bard invece ti guarda con un sorriso, trasmettendo un senso di calma che quasi ti fa cedere le ginocchia, dopo tutto quello che era successo.  
-Il polso non è rotto.- gli sorridi, d'impulso, e lui annuisce.  
-Meno male.- prova a muoverlo ma fa una smorfia.  
-Ma devi tenerlo fasciato con delle erbe che poi ti darò.-  
Gli fai togliere il cappotto per controllare la ferita che ti preoccupa di più: quella sulla spalla.  
Bard deve disfarsi di due strati di maglie prima di arrivare ad una camicia sporca di sangue, attaccata direttamente sulla sua pelle. La stacchi piano, abbassando il colletto fino a scoprire completamente la spalla e per qualche ragione rabbrividisci quando gli sfiori la pelle con le dita: è bollente.  
-Tutto bene?-  
-Sì, sì. Scusa stavo...cercando di non farti male.-  
Le sue labbra si allargano in un sorriso:  
-Sei molto brava.-  
Ridi. Perchè non ti senti brava ma goffa, come una bambina di cinque anni che prova a camminare nelle scarpe troppo grandi della mamma.  
-Non è vero, ma grazie.-  
La ferita è da pulire, quindi lo fai: tamponi con un panno bagnato il sangue secco e ne studi i bordi:  
-Si sta infettando. Saresti dovuto venire subito.-  
Lui sospira:  
-Avevo, delle cose da fare.-  
-Il re degli elfi?-  
Lui ti guarda, poi annuisce:  
-Il Re degli elfi.-  
-Non dev'essere un tipo facile con cui trattare.-  
La sua risata ti fa tremare un po' la mano:  
-Per niente.-  
Prendi un po' della mistura che hai preparato prima e la piazzi sulla ferita aperta, poi la fasci con delicatezza, mentre percepisci i suoi occhi che studiano i tuoi movimenti. Ad ogni giro di benda le tue dita sfiorano la sua pelle, accarezzandola lievemente e lui lo nota. Può vederlo. Provi a mascherarlo come un movimento necessario, ma in qualche modo sembra che lui sappia che non è così.  
Quando finalmente chiudi la fasciatura e lo guardi, i suoi occhi sono sereni e aperti e tu avvampi.  
Non è facile. Non è facile per niente. Per molto tempo, quando ancora eravate tutti a Esgaroth, lo vedevi passare nel negozio, lo incrociavi per le strade, pensando che fosse un uomo unico e meraviglioso nel suo modo di parlare, di ridere, di sorridere...anche nel modo in cui si comportava con i suoi figli: quando andasti a curare Tilda per la tosse Bard sembrava così teso che quasi faticava a respirare.  
Hai sempre pensato che fosse perfetto. Ma non hai mai osato dirglielo.  
Ora, dopo la battaglia, dopo che hai capito che la vita può finire in qualsiasi momento senza chiederti il permesso, ti senti un po' più coraggiosa, ma sai anche che è una sensazione che andrà svanendo, quindi..perchè non approfittarne adesso?  
Resti a guardarlo il silenzio. Dovresti dirgli come curare la ferita, dovresti preparargli una scorta di impiastro da spalmarle sopra e invece no. Sei immobile e lo guardi: studi il suo viso, la linea della sua mandibola, i suoi zigomi, i suoi occhi. Non l'hai mai visto così da vicino e per qualche ragione ti assale la paura di non poterlo vedere mai più.  
Ti perdi, non capisci più quanto tempo sia passato e improvvisamente sei così vicina al suo viso che senti il suo respiro sulle tue labbra.  
Non sei tu a annullare la distanza, è lui; e ti stupisci.  
Bard sprigiona calma anche mentre ti bacia, è come essere avvolti da una calda coperta di lana mentre fuori cade la neve. La sua mano si alza e si posa sulla tua nuca, accarezzandoti lievemente come se fossi qualcosa di incredibilmente delicato.  
Non ti sei mai sentita così in tutta la tua vita.  
Quando le vostre labbra si allontanano, non hai una sensazione di vuoto ma ti senti felice, un sorriso si affaccia sul tuo viso e sul suo.  
Non sai bene cosa dire, mentre ti allontani e la mano di Bard cade di nuovo sulla sua gamba.  
-Io...- inizia lui, ma mentre parla qualcuno scosta la tenda e un elfo appare oltre la soglia:  
-Bard. Il mio signore vuole parlarti.-  
Bard guarda il soldato e annuisce, poi torna a guardare te e ti sorride:  
-Se vuoi, se puoi, tornerò a sistemare anche il resto.-  
Annuisci e ridi, perchè l'ha detto con un tono imbarazzato che non credevi di poter mai vedere su di lui. Lo aiuti a rimettere il cappotto:  
-Non sforzare la spalla.- lo ammonisci:-e...-  
-Ci vediamo più tardi.-  
-Sì.-  
Lui ti fa un occhiolino e sparisce oltre la soglia e tu vuoi quasi saltellare, sicura che lo rivedrai perchè verrà a cercare proprio te.


End file.
